


Day Twelve - Mask

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [10]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, This is pretty vague, good luck with that stacks, okay so this takes place in linked universe, vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: He sits at the bottom of the pack.
Series: Linktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Kudos: 15





	Day Twelve - Mask

He sits at the bottom of the pack.

He’s not treated well, at the bottom of the pack. He is squashed by equipment that he could make useless, if he was utilised correctly of course. He is worth more than every single thing in the pack combined. He knows this, his host knows this, the other heroes they travel with are suspicious of this fact, he’s sure.

He sits at the bottom of the pack.

He used to be a warrior. He used to be a god. He used to be a deity. He used to be so feared that not even his name left the lips of his enemies in fear that he would appear and slaughter them without an ounce of regret. And now here he was, a measly little mask, chucked at the bottom of a pack without a second thought. The mere idea of it was insulting to say the very least, but instead of expressing his anger, his rage, he instead sits quietly, and plots.

He sits at the bottom of the pack.

But he knows that he won’t be at the bottom of the pack for long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short I know. But this is what your getting. ily all


End file.
